Wax Seal
by LincaPendragon
Summary: Emma waits for Regina to finish up in the office so they can go out for their traditional family dinner, but Emma's boredom leads to an interesting new game for the duo once she discovers Regina's wax seal. One-shot, cute smut.


**Wax Seal**

Emma Swan rested on the not-exactly-soft couch in Regina Mill's office, waiting (im)patiently for the mayor to finish up for the day so they could finally go to dinner, as was tradition once a week—a dinner at Granny's with the whole gang, Henry, Emma, Regina, and the Charmings.

She had stopped by to drop of paperwork, as was part of her job as sheriff, and had made the decision to stick around so they could head to the diner together.

But, she hadn't considered just how boring waiting would be.

With a huff she lugged herself up off of the couch, stomping her way childishly over to Regina's large desk to sit herself opposite the mayor. Hopefully her oh-so lovely and not at all annoying presence would hurry the woman along a bit. Emma's stomach was grumbling, calling out for a grilled cheese and maybe a strawberry shake.

Regina gave a pointed look across the desk at a particularly loud growl, raising a brow and biting back the smile twitching at her lips.

"You have the metabolism of a teenage boy, dear," she drawled, turning back to the paperwork on her desk, expertly penning her signature on yet another form.

Lounging back in the chair, Emma flashed a wide smile. "Being a Savior takes a lot of work," she teased. "Taking down dragons and evil queens takes a lot of energy and I've got to refuel." She patted her stomach for emphasis.

Regina curled her lips and gave Emma a cold stare, but they both knew it was nothing more than a performance. Sure, if Emma had said such a thing years ago she would have found herself facing down a fireball already, but things had changed since then.

Their relationship, for one, had changed drastically. What was once a passionate near-hatred had slowly evolved into a friendship and then into something more. What exactly that something was would be hard to say, but it felt like friendship was no longer quite the word.

Emma called them BFFs, but Regina wouldn't be caught dead using the term. It felt far too pedestrian.

They had had their share of rough patches, the worst of which was probably Robin's death, indirectly brought upon by Emma's quest to save Hook, her love at the time. The guilt she had felt over that had kept her with Hook far longer than she would have liked, long after she finally came to terms with the fact that she simply didn't love him like he seemed to love her.

Regina had been most pleased at that break up. She had, after all, always made it known that she believed Emma deserved better than the one-handed pirate. Nonetheless, she had been there for Emma in her time of need and supported the friendship that came months after the breakup, once Hook came to terms with Emma's decision.

Emma broke Regina's concentration once again with a question. "Any idea what you're getting Henry for his birthday?" she asked.

Regina looked up, thoughtful for a moment. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that," she admitted, tapping her fountain pen against her lip. "What do you think about getting him a car?"

Emma's jaw dropped and she leaned forward. "Seriously?"

Regina furrowed her brow. "Do you not think it's a good idea?"

With a grin, Emma nodded. "No, I think it's a great idea. It's the perfect gift for a sixteen year old. But I have one stipulation."

A raised brow questioned her further.

"I think something that big should come from the both of us, and he can't have something super nice or brand new."

Regina pursed her lips. "You'd like to get our son some used junker?" she drawled.

Emma rolled her eyes. "If he just gets everything he wants and never has to work for anything, he won't really learn, you know?"

Regina laughed, and even though she was laughing at Emma, Emma found the sound to be quite entrancing. "You mean like you and your stolen yellow deathtrap?"

Emma blushed and crossed her arms. "I turned my life around and worked hard to do so," she defended. "Can we just find something a few years older, at least, and go halfies on it?"

With a sigh, Regina resigned. "Fine. That seems acceptable. Now, I must finish this paperwork, so please, fight your inner-child and sit still. Quietly."

Emma turned her head, pouting, mostly for dramatic effect, her moody visage nearly hidden behind a veil of wavy blond.

It wasn't long before she was bored again, the quiet scratching of Regina's pen against various forms doing little to assuage the growing monotony.

She cast her gaze towards Regina's desk, looking over the various items there in search for something, anything with which to entertain herself. A pile of letters grabbed her attention, for the stack was flimsy and too high, the envelopes not sitting as flat as envelopes ought to do. She reached over and snatched one up to look at it, wondering if maybe each one had something thick inside, only to find out that it was simply because it was sealed with a wax insignia, a fancy, curvy R inside of an apple.

"I didn't know you had your own seal," Emma mused, setting the envelope back down on the pile, nearly toppling the entire thing over. She grinned sheepishly when Regina looked up with a sigh.

"Well, you wouldn't," she answered plainly. "It's not like I use it all of the time, just on important things."

"Can I try it out?" Emma asked excitedly, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"You really are such a child," she sighed, pulling open a drawer to pull out the seal, a candle, and a book of matches. She passed them across the desk to Emma, thought for a moment, and passed a sheet of paper across, too.

Emma stuck out her tongue. "Maybe, but you love me anyway," she teased, pulling the items closer.

Regina rolled her eyes again and didn't bother hiding the small smile that formed, despite neither confirming nor denying Emma's claim.

Emma bit her lip in thought as she looked over the tools laid out in front of her before grabbing a pen from a cup. It made no sense, she justified, to seal up nothing, so she set to writing a quick letter so that she'd have something on which to put a seal.

It took a few minutes for her to decide who to write to, and what to write, but soon she had a rough idea of what to write. She just wrote from her heart and thus it didn't take long at all for her to finish her letter. She folded it up and lit the candle, ready to seal it shut.

The process didn't go smoothly. Not at all. But this was Emma Swan, after all, and she was graceful only in certain moments. In those moments she was spectacular, a true Savior, all grace and bravery and light. In other moments—most moments—she was a clumsy, charming, and wonderfully childish and devious little fiend. This was one of those moments.

First, she dripped the wax all over her own fingers, gasping at the heat. Then she struggled to get just enough wax on the paper, after which she had a hard time getting the seal to turn out right. Eventually it was done. There was a little too much wax, but the seal was legible and she was proud of her work.

She was even more proud when Regina glanced across the desk to grace her with an approving smile, small though it was.

It wasn't long before she was bored yet again, and this time she took to entertaining herself by playing with the candle, holding her fingers over the flame—a trick she had learned from an older kid long ago in the foster system. Regina glanced up once to see Emma playing with fire and bit back a small laugh at the poetry in the action.

Bored with the fire, Emma set to playing with the wax. First she spent time molding it with her fingers, but it wasn't long before she was letting it drip onto her skin, her fingers and hands, and watching it cool. She couldn't quite explain it, but she enjoyed the feeling of the heat on her skin before it quickly cooled.

She wasn't aware that Regina had stopped working all together. The mayor sat across the desk, watching her with hungry eyes.

"Miss Swan," she called out in a low voice that made Emma's breath hitch in her throat. The sultry sound coupled with a drip of wax right between her fingers sent a bolt of embarrassing pleasure down her spine.

"Yes?" she asked with a small blush.

The former Evil Queen took note of the sudden darkening in Emma's eyes and her small smile grew to a wide, wicked grin. "My my my," she taunted, "Does our darling Savior enjoy…a little pain?" She hummed, leaning forward on her elbows.

Emma's mouth opened and closed and she could feel the heat rush to her face. She was all stutters, causing Regina to laugh once again at her expense.

She looked across the desk at Regina, incredulous at the amused grin the other woman wore. But then she noticed something else—the look in Regina's eyes, a look that made her shudder with something other than fear.

She smiled wickedly right back, her lost confidence found again. "Why, Madam Mayor," she purred, holding up her hand and slowly, oh so slowly dripping more wax across her fingers, "does that idea…excite you?"

She didn't need an answer as Regina nearly growled, eyes dark and hungry.

Emma bit her lip and took the game even further, further than any of their games had gone thus far, wondering just how far she could go.

"I was just bored," she explained, sitting back and putting on her best nonchalant face. "Just playing," she added. Then she gave a cocky half grin. "Would you like to play too, Madam Mayor?"

Regina's mouth went dry and she licked her lips. She knew she was being played, but two could play that game. She could go head-to-head with the sheriff just as she always had. This would change nothing.

Even if it changed everything.

Without a word she stood and walked around the desk, taking the candle from Emma's hand and dripping the wax across her own fingers, smirking at the lusty gaze she garnered from the younger woman.

"Maybe I do," she finally said, giving a small chuckle at Emma's audible gulp as she took her friend by the hand and led her back towards the couch. She pushed Emma down and then down again to lay back on the cushions, straddling her.

And she played.

Emma relished the feel of Regina's hand against hers even more than the feel of the hot wax being dripped between each finger, though that was quite nice too, and each drop sent another hot wave of pleasure through her.

She bit her lip and watched each drop fall, suppressing the moans that threatened to escape.

But when Regina let the next drop fall across the exposed part of her collarbone she couldn't hold back. She clenched her thighs and moaned, the sound deliciously low and enticing. It was almost too much for the darker woman straddling those strong thighs, and, even though it would change the game drastically, Regina leaned down and kissed the blonde hungrily, at last crossing the line they had toed since day one.

Emma wrapped her arms around the older woman above her, pulling her in closer, relishing the kiss she had been wanting for so many years. She gave Regina's lower lip a quick nip before the woman pulled away, taking care with the candle she still held.

"Wouldn't want to burn the Savior," she explained with a wide smile that melted Emma's heart, and both understood the deeper implications of the statement, for which Emma smiled back.

Emma sat up and kissed Regina again, all teeth and tongue, and then kissed her way down her jaw and across her neck, nipping slightly here and there, eliciting delirious moans from the mayor as she went. Her waxy fingers deftly worked the buttons of Regina's shirt before tossing it aside and sliding inside the hem of her undershirt, working their way across the perfect, smooth skin therein.

Regina's fingers ran through Emma's silken locks as wax slowly dripped across the ones wrapped around the candle, reminding her to put the object to use.

Once Emma had carefully removed Regina's shirt it was Regina's turn. She slid Emma's red leather jacket off over her strong shoulders before pulling off the white tank top beneath with Emma's help, smirking at the hungry look Emma had in her eyes as she watched.

And then it was a power struggle to see who could get the other woman naked first—a tossing and turning as fingers explored and wax dripped across skin, and in the end Emma found herself straddled once more beneath the wondrously smooth thighs of the mayor, though they both knew she let herself lose.

Both women raked their eyes across the other, taking in a sight they had both dreamed about numerous times. Even the location, Regina's office couch, had been featured in these dreams, but the wax—that was new.

And it was exciting.

Emma's skin tingled as she watched another drop of watch fall, this time landing on her stomach, the strong muscles there quivering at the sensation. She released a long, shuddering breath and ran her short nails softly over the skin of Regina's sides.

The next drop fell just below her left breast, and the following landed just above her nipple. Regina licked her lips and unconsciously moved against the woman beneath her, feeling Emma's wetness against her thigh and knowing that Emma likely felt hers.

The thought spurred her on even further.

As more drops painted Emma's skin with red the woman fell more and more into a blissful state of desire, her eyes dark and wanting, her lip red and swollen from her own teeth, her hands running across Regina's skin. With every drop she whimpered and moan, and with every delicious noise both women grew wetter.

Regina let a drop fall just above Emma's groomed golden curls, causing the woman to arch up against her. Regina bit her lip and followed suit, moving her hips against the woman beneath her with a low moan.

She couldn't take it anymore. Emma's fingers felt like fire against her skin and she wanted more. Needed more. She blew out the candle and set it on the coffee table, knowing that the wax would likely stain the wood, but in that moment she didn't care about the impending imperfection in her office, she only cared about the beautiful woman writhing beneath her, against her—the woman who had been her bane for so long—the woman she had grown to love.

The woman with whom she was falling more in love with every passing minute.

Emma reached up and pulled Regina close, reveling in the feel of their bodies meshed together. Lips met in an electric embrace and they moved together, moaning against skin as they sought to devour the other whole.

"Regina…" Emma whispered, pulling the woman in for yet another kiss.

The rest of her sentence went unsaid, but Regina saw the words written in Emma's eyes and felt them against her skin. She moved to kiss Emma's neck as she trailed her manicured nails down across Emma's taut abs and through the golden curls to her wanting core.

Emma felt Regina's grin against her skin as she involuntarily thrusted upwards to meet those soft fingers. She nearly hissed when Regina trailed those fingers softly over the sensitive nub.

Not one to be outdone, Emma slid her hand over Regina's thigh and through dark curls to find the wetness therein, meeting Regina's thrusts against her with one finger, and then two.

Soon they found a rhythm, Regina riding Emma's fingers and Emma moving against Regina's, pleasure mounting, their panting and soft moans filling the office.

They stared fire into one another's eyes as they moved, both choosing to ignore when Emma's phone went off, followed shortly after by Regina's—they were late for dinner.

Emma bit her lip and concentrated on the woman above her, eager to please, eager to send her tumbling over the edge first. It was yet another game for them, another chance to go head-to-head.

But Regina was not an easy foe to beat, and she dug her nails into Emma's sides as she concentrated as well, wanting to see the blond come undone before she let go herself.

In the end, both women won the battle, finishing together with a shudder and falling against one another in a final, frenzied kiss as they rode out their orgasms together.

Regina rested half next to and half on top of Emma with her head on Emma's chest as Emma held her close as they caught their breaths.

After a moment and without a word, Regina stood up and walked over to her desk, leaving Emma feeling quite deflated, but she returned shortly with a grin on her face. Emma watched, curious, as Regina lit the candle once more and let a few drops fall across Emma's chest, just over her heart. Emma hissed, but said nothing, trusting Regina with whatever it was she was doing.

Regina blew out the candle and set it down again, and then took her seal and pressed it lightly against Emma's chest for a moment before pulling it away to reveal her insignia, marking Emma as her own.

Emma smiled and pulled Regina down into her lap, kissing her softly before pulling back and resting her forehead against Regina's.

"We should probably go," she whispered, running her hand through Regina's dark locks.

Regina merely nodded softly before standing with a sigh and gathering up their discarded clothes.

Emma watched the smooth naked form for a moment with a grateful gaze before standing up as well and pulling on the clothes being handed to her. Soon they were dressed and looking moderately put-together once again.

"Ready?" Regina asked, offering Emma a warm smile and holding out her hand. Emma grasped it happily.

"Wait!" she called out suddenly, just as Regina began to lead them away. She stepped over to the desk and grabbed the letter she had written and handed it to Regina.

Regina looked at it and questioned her with a raised brow.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Read it," she commanded with a laugh.

Regina pursed her lips and broke the seal, unfolding the letter.

 _Regina,_

 _It took me a long time to come to terms with how I feel about you. I'm not entirely sure when it began. Maybe that day at the mine. I thought you were going to kiss me then, you know? But we were not friends then, and I didn't know your secret._

 _But we are friends now, and I know your secret. And you know what? I love you anyway. You have come so far. You are so strong, so brave, and so damn beautiful. Every time you smile it's like you set my mind on fire. It isn't the Evil Queen and her fireballs. It's love._

 _My love for you._

 _I'm not entirely sure if you feel the same way. Sometimes I think so, and I certainly hope so._

 _Maybe I'll be brave enough to give this to you, but probably not._

 _You look so amazing right now, sitting across from me in your office, your brow all furrowed in concentration. I'd do anything to walk over there right now and kiss you._

 _Anyway, I'm only really writing this letter so I have something to seal, so I better wrap it up._

 _I love you, Regina Mills._

 _Your Savior,_

 _Miss (Emma) Swan._

Regina finished reading and looked back up to Emma with a small smile. She wasn't aware that she was crying until Emma reached out and brushed away her tears.

"I mean it, you know?" Emma asked, and Regina nodded.

"I love you too, Emma," she answered, shaking off her tears. She smiled wide, the same beautiful smile that Emma had long fallen in love with, and pocketed the letter before holding out her hand once more.

"Shall we get going then?" she asked again, and Emma grabbed hold with a grin, leaning in for one last chaste kiss before they went.


End file.
